Trumpet
The is a musical instrument in the brass family. A musician who plays the trumpet is called a trumpeter or simply a trumpet player. Construction The most common type of trumpet is a transposing instrument pitched in B♭ with a tubing length of about 1.48 m (4 ft 10 in). Since the late 15th century they have primarily been constructed of cylindrical brass tubing, usually bent twice into a rounded oblong shape. The early precursors to the trumpet – the cornetto and the natural trumpet-- did not have valves or keys, but modern instruments generally have either three or four piston valves or, less commonly, three or four rotary valves. Each valve increases the length of tubing when engaged, thereby lowering the pitch. Additionally, trumpets use tuning slides which can be extended or shortened to adjust the pitch and overall tuning of the instrument. Modern trumpets are made from brass, which is an alloy of copper and zinc, but the earliest trumpets were made out of many different materials, including conch shells and wood. Variants The term trumpet generally refers to the B♭ trumpet, rather than the whole family or any of its other members. C and G Trumpets While trumpets exist in many keys, C and G are some of the most common. The C trumpet is the most common type of trumpet other than the B♭ trumpet. It is used primarily in orchestral settings. Construction and performance-wise, it has no major differences when compared to the B♭ trumpet. The G trumpet is used mostly in British brass bands, where it replaces trumpets. They are also called sopranos or soprano bugles. There is also the D/E♭ trumpet, which can play in two different keys with the adjustments of tuning slides. Piccolo Trumpet The piccolo trumpet is a subfamily of instruments which are pitched one octave higher than a standard soprano trumpet, usually in the key of either B♭ or A. They are incredibly difficult to play, and fill in the highest register of the brass section. Cornet Though technically not part of the trumpet family, the cornet functions very similarly. Its main physical difference is its conical bore, which allows for a mellower and warmer tone. It finds a spot in many orchestras, concert bands, jazz bands, marching bands, and military bands. Flugelhorn While technically a member of the tuba family, the flugelhorn is usually played by trumpet players when called for. It is essentially a valved bugle. It is a regular member of jazz and brass bands, and occasionally is called for in concert bands, orchestras, and marching bands. Bass Trumpet The bass trumpet is an uncommon member of the trumpet family. It is very similar to the valve trombone in all respects, except with a brighter tone. As such, it is usually played by a trombonist when called for, rather than a trumpeter. Performance The trumpet is played by blowing air through almost-closed lips, producing a "buzzing" sound that starts a standing wave vibration in the air column inside the instrument. Playing in the higher register is very difficult for most players due to the extreme embouchure required, as with all brass instruments. Trumpets can also use mutes to modify the sound of the instrument, as well as decrease the volume. Scoring Trumpets are found in concert bands, symphony orchestras, jazz bands, marching bands, and military bands. They are also commonly used as solo instruments in popular and rock music. The trumpet has the highest register out of all brass instruments. Many wind band compositions call for both a trumpet section and a cornet section. This type of scoring requires solo playing skills, particularly if the number of trumpet players in the ensemble is rather small. As portrayed in Sound! Euphonium There are seven students that play trumpet in Kitauji's concert band, including: * Kaori Nakaseko - 1st trumpet, trumpet section leader, band accountant * Reina Kousaka - 1st trumpet, Crescent Moon Dance soloist, instrument manager * Yuuko Yoshikawa - 2nd trumpet/Trumpet section leader, band president, drum major (Oath's Finale) * Sana Kasano - 3rd trumpet * Junichi Takino - 3rd trumpet * Tomoe Kabe - First-year instructor, concert band manager (Oath's Finale) * Akiko Yoshizawa In Oath's Finale, four new trumpet players join the ensemble: * Tamari Asakura * Yume Kohinata * Suguru Takami * Sayaka Takino Trivia * Trumpet players are stereotyped as arrogant and flamboyant show-offs who believe their part is the most important part in the band, and are typically the "jocks" of the ensemble. *Reina's trumpet is based on a Yamaha YTR-8310Z model. *Yuuko's trumpet is based on a Yamaha YTR-850S model. Gallery Reina after playing a trumpet.PNG Kaori introducing a trumpet.PNG tr mmb.png|Trumpet section Reina Birthday.jpg Kaori-bg.jpg Yuuko birthday.jpg Catch 6.jpeg Catch 9.jpeg Catch 12.jpeg Keyvisual-movie.jpg Yuuko’s trumpet (Yamaha YTR-850S).jpeg|Yuuko’s trumpet (Yamaha YTR-850S) Kaoriandreina.png Hibike! Euphonium novel cover.jpg Officialart2.jpg Hibike manga.jpg Reina holding her trumpet.png|Reina holding her trumpet 2017 Calendar 1.jpg 2017 Calendar 4.jpg 2017 Calendar 5.jpg Tomoe Kabe 1.PNG Piccolo Trumpet.jpg|A piccolo trumpet Cornet.jpg|A cornet Flugelhorn.jpg|A flugelhorn Bass Trumpet.jpeg|A Bass trumpet Trumpet in C.jpeg|A Trumpet in C Cornetto.jpeg|A Cornetto Natural Trumpet.jpeg|A Natural Trumpet Trumpet Art.PNG|''Hibike! Euphonium's'' trumpet design Category:Brass Instruments Category:Musical Instruments Category:High Brass Category:Aerophones